The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to wind turbine blades, and more particularly, to a multi-segment wind turbine blade with at least two blade segments and a method of assembling the at least two blade segments.
Transporting lengthy wind turbine blades to a field site incurs significant costs. As the capacity of wind turbines increases, the lengths of the wind turbine blades also increase, further adding to difficulties and costs of transportation. Therefore, there is a need for a wind turbine blade comprising multiple blade segments and a method of assembling the blade segments. The blade segments can be transported to the field site at lower costs and assembled to form the wind turbine blade.